A Walk in the Park
by Terayne
Summary: fun fun R/H fluff; R&R please!!


A Walk in the Park 

Lady Terayne

            Sixth-years Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were taking full advantage of a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Hogsmeade as they strolled towards a park, sipping butterbeers. They stopped at a bench, and sat down to finish their drinks.

            "Harry, I bet you a Galleon that I can chug this whole glass of butterbeer in one gulp," Ron challenged.

            "And I bet you five Galleons that you can't," Harry retorted, knowing full well that Ron could easily down the glass, but also knowing that Ron was short on pocket money.

            Hermione simply rolled her eyes, seeing both points of view in this. She was actually a little bit bored as the two boys challenged each other then started a discussion on new Quidditch tactics, wishing she had brought some books. 

            "Yeah! Then, if we have any luck, you could block—What are you _doing_, Hermione?" Harry asked, his tone changing rapidly from enthusiastic to imploring.

            "_Accio Hogwarts, a History_. What does it look like I'm doing, Harry? I'm being bored!" With that, Hermione deftly caught the well-worn book that was flying towards her and opened to a random page, totally immersed in her book.

            A slow grin spread across Ron's face. He'd been working very hard to not appear nervous around Hermione, as he had recently discovered feelings for her, and he thought he had been doing a very good job. Now, she was oblivious to the world, and he had the perfect charm to put on her! She probably wouldn't even notice it until they got back to Hogwarts, if no one pointed it out. He raised his wand in front of her, and had started the incantation, when she suddenly grabbed his wand and chucked it into some bushes. 

            He drew back, stunned. Harry, who had been talking (apparently to himself) about Quidditch, realized that he was being ignored. 

"Just what are you two doing?" he asked.

            "Hermione just threw my wand into some random bush!" Ron yelped.

            "I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't been about to put some hex on me!" Hermione retorted, thoroughly irritated.

            "I never!"

            "You always!"

            "Well, you threw it, so you have to help me find it!" Ron fumed. 

            "Fine! I will!"

            "Fine!"

            Harry was trying very hard to contain the laughter that was threatening to come out. His two best friends really had no idea how obvious it was that they liked each other when they fought. As the two walked off, Harry picked up Hermione's book, trying to see what was so interesting about _Hogwarts, a History._ He could hear Ron and Hermione bickering as they searched for the wand.

            "Augh! Ron! It's impossible to find a wand in here! The stupid thing looks like a bloody twig!"

            "Maybe you should have thought of that before you threw it!"

            "Then maybe it shouldn't have been in my face, hmmm?"

            "Hmmph. Let's check this bush," said Ron, glaring at Hermione.

            "But that thing's huge! It could be anywhere in there!"

            "Precisely. Now let's find it, preferably before we have to head back to Hogwarts!"

            They both crawled into the huge shrub, and were surprised to find that it was almost like a cave, but the sun was shining through. 

            "How convenient," Ron muttered, barely audible.

            "I am not!" Hermione said, hearing something totally different.

            "What? I never said you were anything, other then the smartest witch alive!"

            "And when did you say _that_?" Hermione was surprised; that was definitely not the answer she had been expecting.

            "Erm, just now, as a matter of fact." Ron had quickly gone from being extremely mad to being quite embarrassed. What on God's Green Earth could have possibly possessed him and forced him into saying that?

            Hermione smiled. Apparently, she had also experienced a huge mood swing. "Thanks. Ouch! I think I sat on…" She pulled something out from under her. "your wand."

            Ron grinned and blushed a deep shade of red. "Thank you for the help in…locating… it."

            All of a sudden, Hermione realized something. "Arg! We could have just used a locating spell! I cannot believe myself!" She began pounding her fists on her head, and Ron was starting to get worried. Forgetting to use a spell really wasn't worth getting all that worked up over. 

            "Hermione! Yoohoo! Come back to Hogsmeade here, no need to go all insane on me!"

            After her pounding-head fest, she was suddenly laughing hysterically. "This is so perfect! Just a perfect setup! Couldn't be-" more laughing; "better! You, me, secluded bush! Do you have any idea just how long I—Whoa, what's happening here?" Hermione sobered very quickly. 

            "Erm, too much butterbeer, maybe? What were you about to say, anyway? How long you what?" Ron asked eagerly. Could she possibly have been about to say what he wanted so badly to hear?

            Hermione's face was almost as red as Ron's was when he was embarrassed. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" she managed to squeak. However, she was wondering…Ron had his wand back, but why were they still sitting in this huge bush?

            On a sudden impulse, Ron took Hermione's face in his hands and put his lips on hers. He hadn't even known he was going to do that until he was kissing her, and was very surprised to find that she was kissing him back. Her arms flew up his back, and he felt like it was the best day of his life. The events that brought them to that point were completely obliterated from their minds as they happily snogged under the bush. 

            "Ron? Hermione? RON AND HERMIONE!!! Sorry, seem to have ruined the moment there…" Harry had found them, and found the circumstances to be hilarious. "We…heh…should probably be returning to Hogwarts now…you've been in that bush practically all day." He burst out laughing and ran over to the bench he had been reading at. Hermione and Ron were quick to follow, holding hands as they trailed after Harry.

              
  



End file.
